deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doodlebob vs Bendy
Doodlebob vs Bendy is S1 E2 of Markus' Death Battle NOTE: Bendy is still a developing character while Doodle is complete, I will use what we already know about Bendy Bendy vs Doodlebob.png|ZDogg667 Doodlebob vs Bendy.png|Markus R B D Desriciption Gaming vs Cartoons, Ink vs Drawings, which cartoon that came to life will win this battle? Interlude W:Art, the expression or application of human creative skill and imagination B: In this episode, we will have 2 artworks come to life fight each other to the death! W: Doodlebob, Spongebob's drawn nightmare B: and Bendy, the ink demon W: It's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle Doodlebob (Cues The Rake Hornpipe) W:Once there was an artist painting on a boat B: And then suddenly,he stupidly dropped his pencil and it fell into the bottom of the sea because screw logic! W: This pencil fell in front of Patrick and Spongebob, B: At 1st they were shocked by this sight but then they realized they can make drawings that come to life W: Spongebob and Patrick made a jellyfish, a poorly drawn Squidward, a mustache and a fake dollar, B: Then they had an idea where they could prank Squidward,but it beat the crap out of him instead! (shows Squidward getting beaten up by Doodlebob) W: Doodlebob is a crazy,insane and a gibberish speaking drawing B: With the Magic Pencil he is a pretty powerful foe, he can draw and erase objects at will, as seen when he drew Spongebob's house and when he erased... HIS BUTT?! W: Doodlebob is a pretty strong combatant, he can easily lift and throw Squidward B: He also erased many of Spongebob's belongings and body parts, and almost completely erased Spongebob. B: As seen when Doodle and Spongebob had a tug o war with the pencil, it is shown that he is easily on par with Spongebob, W: What does that mean? Well Spongebob's strength is inconsistent, he cannot lift a stick with marshmallows on it, but he can lift a boat with one hand. So we cannot say for sure what Doodlebob's full strength is B: Doodlbob has drawn many things, from holes, bowling balls made of rocks a poorly drawn pineapple house and a giant wrench W:But Doodlebob is weak to paper, being a drawing once he touches paper he becomes nothing more than a 2 dimensional drawing and he is not the sharpest pencil in the pencil case B: Being a drawing, he also can get erased by the Magic Pencil, but still you don't wanna mess with this drawn nightmare! Doodlebob: NEHOY! NEHOY! NEHOY! NE...HOY. Bendy (CuesDrawn to Darkness ) W:Henry is an animator and was on the industry for several decades B: He decided to visit the studio but to his surprise the entire studio is haunted by an ink demon named..... Bendy! W: Bendy is a spill of ink that can turn into what looks like a black and white cartoon character, he was made by Joey-Drew Studios and is currently owned by Sillyvision. He works similar to a symbiote and has many powerful abilities B: He can make minions called Searchers which are small ink life forms can kill average humans. W: However, the Searchers can easily die from stabbing and slashing making them not the best minions. B: Bendy himself is also a dangerous foe, he can use ink to slow down his opponents and catch them for a killer jumpscare W:It is unknown how Bendy kills them but it is known that he can and he will B: Bendy's main source of ink is the Ink Machine W: The Ink Machine is a seemingly unlimited source of ink which is Bendy's ultimate source of life.This means that Bendy can constantly produce ink making him practically unstoppable B: Bendy is a true force to be reckon with.He can kill fully grown men like Henry and take over the entire studio with his ink. W:But Bendy does have his weaknesses. Despite the Ink Machine being Bendy's source of life if it is destroyed or shut down it won't produce ink. B: Plus, his Searchers can die from simple slashes and while Bendy can kill humans, as far as we know. That's about it. W: Bendy might get stronger as the game updates and if he does this fight will be remastered. B: But Bendy is still a powerful being right now! Once you step in his studio get out before you see this guy chasing you down Bendy jumps out of the pentagram Fight (Cues Hellfire Follies ) Doodlebob entered the studio. He is maniacly erasing everything from the table,walls,papers and even the bacon soup! Bendy who just killed Henry noticed the blank parts of the studio, he then sees Doodlebob is the one behind this. Doodlebob also erased a part of a Bendy poster (Music stops) Bendy does not want the studio to be erased, he then prepares to fight Doodlebob. (Cues Deadline ) FIGHT!!! Searchers pop out of the ink on the floor. Doodlebob tries to erase them. The pencil went through the Searchers and killed them Doodlebob: NEHOY! MEHOY! Doodlebob draws a bowling ball out of the wall and rolls it. The bottom of Bendy gets destroyed but he rebuilds his body with more ink. Doodle draws a hole under Bendy making him fall. A Searcher then pushes Doodlebob down. The scene cuts to the Bendy poster that Doodlebob erased is back together.Doodlebob draws a giant bowling ball and rolls it. Bendy then runs away from the bowling ball (Plays Grass Skirt Chase ) Bendy gets squashed and turns into a pile of ink but he just grows back to normal. (Cues this) Bendy spills ink on the ground slowing down Doodlebob. Doodlebob erases the ink and goes on to attack Bendy. A part of Bendy got erased but he used the ink on the ground to fix the damages.Bendy creates Searchers but Doodlebob swiped them with his pencil.Doodlebob draws a wrench at throws it but Bendy ducks and the wrench broke through the wall. French Narrarator: A few hours later Back at Squidward's house the wrench hits the poor octopus. Squidward:OUCH!!!! Back to the fight. Doodlebob draws himself a big fist to punch Bendy but as usual it goes through him. Bendy then surrounds Bendy with Searchers Doodlebob erases some but the rest assaulted Doodlebob to the point where he lost an arm, he uses the pencil to draw a new arm.This cycle repeats 3x before the French Narrator says French Narrator: A few minutes later Doodlebob manages to erase the Searchers and goes after Bendy angrily Doodlebob: BAH BAH LAH LAH LAH BAH!!! Doodlebob tries to erase Bendy but Bendy turns into an ink pile causing Doodlebob to slip. The eraser hits the wall causing a small hole.Bendy has Doodlebob cornered, he creates an army of Searchers to maul Doodlebob. He also took the pencil ensuring there is no coming back for Doodlebob. The Searchers assault Doodlebob blow by blow. Doodlebob: (Screams in pain) AAAAAHHHH!!!! Bendy uses the ink of the Searchers to make a giant fist crushing Doodlebob painfully. Doodlebob:(gets hit) BAH!!! (again he gets hit) BAH!!! (One last time he gets hit) BAAAAH!!!!. Bendy turns back to normal and walks away happy, knowing he saved the studio.Doodlebob's arm is seen cralwing, it tries to get the pencil. KO!!! *Doodlebob's arm tries to reach the pencil but Bendy crushed the arm *Bendy walks out of the screen *Squidward wakes up groggy he then trips and falls on the wrench Results B: That folks,is why I do not take art lessons W: This was a tough battle to decide a winner. Both characters are very hard to kill which would be a problem for both fighters B: Having the pencil, Doodlebob was used to just erasing his opponent but it is gonna be tough using it against Bendy W: Bendy is made of ink which is liquid meaning anything solid will just pass through it B: But this isn't some random pencil, this is a magic pencil. Surely it has the power to erase ink? W: Yes, only considering how much ink Bendy has it will take a lot of time to erase him completely. In fact, both characters have to be completely destroyed to die. B: But who will be erased/destroyed it first? is the big question W: As mentioned earlier, Bendy can constantly survivie as long as he can possess the ink, while Doodlebob can use the pencil to draw whatever is missing from his body B: Doodlebob is hard to erase but as long as the pencil is not in his hands he cannot draw himself back, while Bendy can just possess more ink and has the Ink Machine to produce more ink. W: While Doodlebob can erase Bendy, he cannot do it fast enough to stop him from possesing more ink, whereas Bendy can eventually destroy Doodlebob and prevent him from using it. B: But wouldn't Doodlebob be able to erase the Ink Machine W: Yes, but it will take a while to figure that out since Doodle is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. He is no Patrick Star but he is not that smart plus by the time Doodlebob figures it out let alone erases it Bendy would've had enough ink to finish the job B: Look's like Doodlebob could not hope for a draw W: The winner is Bendy Advantages Doodlebob +Naturally stronger +More weapons via Magic Pencil +Can erase Bendy -Less effecient healing (Has to draw himself to health) - The Magic Pencil cannot draw as fast as The Ink Machine can produce ink -Probably Dumber - Magic Pencil can get taken away Bendy +Ink Production +Has minions +Probably Smarter +More effecient healing (ink possesion) -Can be erased -Less Weapons -Weaker without added ink -Ink Machine can be turned off/destroyed Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Sans vs Wither Boss Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant